The Shinobi
by Draco565
Summary: Summary on profile. Warning: their are going to be futas in this story
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**attacks"**

"_**Biju attacks"**_

'_**Biju thoughts'**_

**Konoha Gates**

Naruko Uzumaki was returning to Konoha after a three year training trip with Ero-senin JiraJira. But during the trip JiraJira said that a person called 'The Shinobi' was around the area they were in. they met The Shinobi and asked nicely to tag along with so he/she could join Konoha. Well they were at the gates heading towards the Hokage's office. Naruko wore a black and orange zip up jacket with an orange shirt underneath, an orange skirt, black knee high shinobi sandals. Her headband was on her forehead keeping a sun yellow hair out of her eyes. JiraJira was still wearing a dark green combat dress stopping around her mid-thigh with fishnet underneath, red jacket, lime green gauntlets with red trimming on both arms, fishnet on her shins and elbows and battle style high heels.

The person known as The Shinobi was wearing a helmet in the shape of a dragon cover his/her entire face, black shirt with a white cloak with no sleeves dragon shaped claws on the shoulder, black jeans with a lot of pockets and combat boots.

The Shinobi joined them to join Konoha but never stated why. Just tagged along with them helping Naruko when either JiraJira was having a hangover or was distracted by a hot spring.

=Hokage Office=

Tsunade was looking at the request that see was given by civilians and denied may that made the ninja's have less of a chance to survive their first fight out of the academy. She was distracted when the intercom said that Naruko, JiraJira and some else were here. Tsunade said for them to come in and a few seconds later they came in.

"Hey, grandma I'm back" Naruko said enthusiastically.

"Still haven't changed have you Naruko" Tsunade said.

"I have changed and have gotten stronger" Naruko pouted.

"It is okay Naruko, but who is your friend here?" Tsunade asked.

"Hello, hokage my name is The Shinobi as the bingo book states. I am here to join your ninja forces" the person said. Tsunade could only stare in shock that The Shinobi was in her office and wanted to join Konoha. "But first I would like to have all of the Konoha 12 here along with their sensei at training ground 7."

"Why do you want the Konoha 12 and their sensei at training ground 7?" asked Naruko.

"To show who I really look like that I can trust in this village" The Shinobi said.

"Shizune can you get everyone from team's 7, 8, 9 and 10 here along with their sensei's at training ground 7" Tsunade asked.

=30 minutes later=

All the rookies had gathered at training ground 7 welcoming Naruko back. Sakura Haruno was wearing red top that resembled what she use to wear when she was twelve, black gloves, black boots, black shorts, short grey apron skirt and grey elbow protectors. Kanako Hatake wore a faded blue leotard that connected to her mask, grey elbow protectors, black fingerless gloves, grey skirt and black shinobi sandals with ankle bandages going up to half of her shin.

Aburame Shina wore sunglasses hiding her eyes, had faded blue shirt and long pants finishing half way down her shins, grey cloak and black shinobi sandals with bandages going up to where the pants finished. Kira Inuzuka wearing a grey singlet with a dark grey jacket on top with a fur lining around the neck, dark grey arm guards, a dark grey skirt with a grey stripe on the right and black sandals. Akamai was next to her around waist height to Kira. Hinata Hyuga wore a loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals. Kurenai Yuhi wore red mesh armour blouse with only a right sleeve and bandages themed as rose thorns over the top of the mesh armour with her hands and upper thigh wrapped in bandages and regular shinobi sandals.

Shika Nara was wearing a fishnet long sleeved shirt with a green vest covering her chest leaving her navel in clear view, her left arm had a black sleeve finishing on her elbow, black fingerless gloves, bicycle pants, left leg had fishnet down to her knee and right leg had fishnet from her knee to her ankle and black sandals. Ino Yamanaka was a short purple sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron over a shorter black skirt, fishnet on her elbows and knees and black sandals. Akimichi Choko was wearing a red and grey dress with grey armour on her chest, fore arms and legs, red and grey gloves going up to her mid upper arm and black sandals. Asuka Sarutobi wore a standard jonin vest unzipped on top of a black leotard, Twelve Guardian Ninja sash around her waist as a belt for her black skirt and regular sandals

Tenten wore a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly coloured, puffy pants that exposed parts of her waist covered in bandages, brown fingerless gloves and black, open-toed sandals with low heels. Nejiko Hyuga was wearing a green long-sleeved dress with a white short-sleeved dress onto, a green sash around her stomach area with string around it and regular sandals. Rock Leigh was wearing a green jumpsuit without sleeves, orange legs warmers, bandages on her arm and hands and black regular sandals. Maito Giru was wearing the same as Leigh but with an unzipped jonin vest on top.

When Tsunade, Shizune and JiraJira arrived they asked why they were here. Tsunade said that Naruko and JiraJira returned with a third person.

"Who is this third person Tsunade?" questioned Sakura.

"That would be me" everyone turned around to see a person standing there. "My name is The Shinobi and the reason all of you are here is because all of you are going to see who I really am."

"You showing us who you really look like, but we barely even know you" said Ino.

"You guys don't know me but I know you all" The Shinobi said removing his helmet to reveal sun yellow hair, three whisker marks on each cheek and blue eyes. "My true name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Everyone could only look it shock at Naruto, he was the male version of Naruko. Everyone started thinking it was a prank by Naruko until Hinata and Nejiko activated their eyes then telling everyone that their chakra was completely different from each other.

"Are you Naruko's brother?" Kira asked.

"I am not Naruko's brother but an alternate universe version of her" Naruto answered.

"You are from an alternate version of our universe. What are we like there?"

"Kira, Shina, Shika, Choko, Asuka, Kanako, Leigh, Nejiko, Giru and JiraJira are all males, with Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Tsunade, Shizune and Kurenai being the females of the group" Naruto said.

"Umm, what was Satsuki like in your universe" Sakura asked.

"You're talking about your version of Sasuke, he betrayed the village for power with the Snake-sanin then joined a group that hunted special people" Naruto said. "He fell in battle during a battle between me and him."

He went on to explain everyone's life in his universe and how he got here. Everyone was surprised at their counterpart's life and Naruto's life. He told them about deaths of sensei's and family. He stopped when he felt another chakra signature unknown to him. He told everyone to wait while he disappeared then reappeared with an anbu with a blank mask.

Naruto knew what the anbu was from and took the mask off telling everyone this woman was from Danza's root ninja force while disabling every seal placed on her. She revealed herself to Rei and that she was instructed to spy on the meeting the Hokage was happening at training ground 7 but was unable to send anything to Danza because of Naruto grabbing her before it was sent. Tsunade told Shizune to tell anbu to gather the council.

=council room=

The council was wondering why Tsunade called this meeting until Tsunade walked in with JiraJira, Naruko, Kanako, Shizune, an anbu and a person with a dragon shaped helmet.

"This meeting has been called that during my meeting on training ground 7, we were being spied on by an anbu from Root. Danza wasn't Root supposed to be disbanded by the Third?" asked Tsunade.

Danza was sweating bullets trying to figure out how they found Rei and how they knew she was from Root. It wasn't until a seal appeared underneath her seat that she couldn't move a muscle.

"Danza has had Root continue for years underneath the Hokage's nose in the abandoned underground tunnels in Konoha. He has been planning to capture Naruko and turn her into the ultimate weapon against other villages. A mindless weapon that would of served no purpose considering Jinchuuriki relay on their emotions to use the bijuu's power" the person with the dragon helmet said. "She also has an arm full of sharingan with Senju DNA of the first hokage in her as well. But that is about to be destroyed right now by the seal holding her"

Danza's right then went completely bright before disappearing completely leaving a closed wound of where the arm use to be. Everyone could only look in shock on what the seal just did to her.

"Anbu take her away, now to pressing manners. Naruko and JiraJira have returned to Konoha along with The Shinobi who is the one with the dragon helmet and wants to join our ninja force" Tsunade said. "Can you please remove your helmet for the council to see?"

"Of course hokage. Just to see their reactions to my face" taking the helmet off revealed a male version of Naruko. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki"

The council broke into uproar saying that it was just a clone of Naruko with a henge, but stopped when Tsunade said she thought the same thing till Hinata and Nejiko looked at him with the eyes to find his chakra network completely different from Naruko's.

Draco565: first chapter done. Naruto has gone to another version of his but has aged backwards a bit. Harem is on my profile.


	2. Harem Choice and Konoha Girls Dates

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**attacks"**

"Biju talk"

'Biju thoughts'

**Konoha**

Naruto had just finished making a deal with the council with him having some women to have his children. He declined every attempt of the council to set him up saying that he would choose the women he would bear children with him already having chosen twenty two women.

His first choice was Naruko Uzumaki, second was Ino Yamanaka, third was Tenten, fourth was Rock Lei, fifth was Kira Inuzuka, sixth was Shika Nara, seventh was Nejiko Hyuuga, eighth was Choko Akimichi, ninth was Shina Aburame, tenth was Kurenai Yuhi, eleventh was Asuka Sarutobi, twelfth was Kanako Hatake and the rest he kept a secret till they came to Konoha.

One council member asked why he chose Nejiko instead of Hinata the heiress of the clan. He responded saying that in his version of Konoha was that Hinata killed all marriage contracts he had with other clans and other villages so she didn't have to share him with anyone else. This shocked the current clan head of the Hyuuga's; Hinata killed women from other clans and villages so she didn't have to share Naruto. She told Naruto that she would destroy any marriage contract that involved Hinata in anything.

Sakura had asked why she wasn't in his group of girls in which he said that she was a great friend to him and that she sacrificed herself to kill Danzo. Sakura from his world was already in love with a boy named Sai which is the root anbu they captured male version of. Sakura hearing this thought about dating Rei the female version of Sai. Rei was also in the room heard this and looked to Sakura and thought the same thing. Naruto had left telling the council that the Akatsuki would be dealt with by him alone. He had met up with Naruko and told her everything that happened in the council room on their way to Naruko's apartment.

"So you have a bunch of girls that you will be dating that will be bearing your children and I am one of this girls" Naruko said. "Who are the other girls you didn't mention?"

"the thirteenth was Orochi, fourteenth was Konan, fifteenth was Deidria, sixteenth was Sumiko, seventeenth was Toshie, eighteenth was Hisaye, nineteenth was Kakazu, twentieth was Kishi Hoshigaki, twenty-first was Itayumi Uchiha, twenty-second was Peace, twenty-third was Naga, twenty-fourth was Fu, twenty-fifth was Gaia, twenty-sixth was Queen Bee, twenty-seventh was Yugito Nii, twenty-eighth was Samui, twenty-ninth was Zaebu, thirtieth was Yurie and finally was Satsuki Uchiha" Naruto said. "More girls will be joining by their own accord not be the damn council"

"Most of those girls are either Akatsuki, the snake-sanin or dead. How are you going to get these girls to join your harem?" Naruko questioned.

"Orochi and the Akatsuki I have placed a special seal on them that when they die all the goodness in them will appear near me in the age I am currently. I was in Wave country at the graves of Haku and Zaebu, knowing how much both of them changed you I only had the power to revived one of them. Both of their spirits appeared before me and both chosen Zaebu to come back in a fourteen year old body of hers, she will be joining us soon. Satsuki will be shown what had really happened to the Uchiha clan that night after Itayumi has died by her illness she had. The other girls you will meet later on this year" Naruto explained getting up and heading for the door. "Now, I have to talk to Asuka about a scroll I have"

**Sarutobi Compound**

Asuka Sarutobi was waiting for Naruto to come with a scroll he had from the clan head of the Sarutobi clan from his dimension. She was still recovering after the fact that Naruto had chosen her to be one of the girls that would bear his children. The door opening broke her from her train of thought with Naruto standing at the door.

"Hello Asuka" Naruto greeted by kissing the back of her hand making her blush. "This is the scroll I have from the Sarutobi clan from my Konoha"

Naruto handed Asuka a scroll; Asuka recognised it as a summon scroll for her clan's main summons the Monkey clan. Asuka opened the scroll to find two more names after her mother's; her name and her niece's signature.

"This was given to me before I left my dimension by the clan head at the time Konohamaru Sarutobi. He wanted the contract to be safe from opposing clans. Supposedly any summon contract from another dimension is then attached to the new dimension it is in so it can be used here." Naruto explained. "I came to show you this so that I had your permission to sign it. If you will let me"

"I just hope that the Monkey Queen Emi will let you summon her clan. Usually she only lets Sarutobi clan members summon her kind not some outsider to the clan" Asuka said worried for Naruto's safety.

"Don't worry I have will have it all under control. So just watch, please" Naruto said signing the scroll with his blood then doing hand signs finishing with slamming an open hand onto the ground. "Summoning Jutsu"

A cloud of white smoke appeared around Naruto slowly disappearing to reveal a monkey around the size of Naruto completely white, wearing a light brown vest with fur around the neck area, a light brown skirt and was wearing a Konoha forehead protector. She looked around to see Asuka staring at her.

"Who has summoned me Asuka?" Emi demanded.

"I was the one to summon your Queen Emi" Naruto said politely.

"You are male, men cannot use chakra. How is it you are able to use chakra?" Emi said with her fur hiding her blush by Naruto's politeness. Naruto explained everything to Emi that he did to Asuka; Emi was surprised to find that he was from another dimension, was different in manners than the current version of his female self and how much of a hunk he was. Emi let Naruto be her summoner and left not before kissing Naruto on the check making Naruto blush.

"Thank you Asuka for this meeting and I hope to have you for a date soon" Naruto said leaving kissing Asuka on the check on his way out.

(Notes: the rest of this fan fiction will be Naruto on dates with the girls in Konoha currently. The next chapters that will come will focus on other girls in his harem.)

**Naruto and Naruko's date**

Naruto had chosen a place that would allow Naruko to dine in for his date with her. Naruto was currently wearing a black button up shirt with a red blazer over the top, red trousers and red leather shoes. In one of his hands was an orange rose he planned to put in Naruko's hair. Waiting for Naruko outside the apartment they were living in thinking of what he would tell her before he was tapped on the shoulder from behind. Behind him was Naruko in a short strapless black dress, black heels, her normal pigtail hair was now a wavy lose hair and she had the necklace she won from Tsunade around her neck.

"You look wonderful" Naruto said blushing.

"Thank you. You do to" Naruko said also blushing.

"Here is something to finish it off" Naruto said placing the orange rose in hair on the right side. Naruko's blush got darker when the flower was placed in her hair. Naruto held his hand out for Naruko who gladly accepted it and they went off for their date. Naruto lead her to a restaurant called Crimson Lion who were very friendly to Naruko when they entered. Though he had to chase a few men away with their very perverse nature they had.

The dinner went well without any trouble, they each had food they like which was rare for Naruko not having ramen all the time. After dinner they left to walk to a park, the scene was romantic under the stars, the cuddled with the night getting colder and talked about their past. Nearing mid night they were back at their apartment blocks standing in front of Naruko's apartment. Naruko thanked him for a wonderful night and kissing him on the lips before heading into her apartment. Naruto headed back to his smiling that his first date was a success and hoped the others were as well.

**Naruto and Ino's date**

Two nights later, Naruto was dressed similar to his date with Naruko but with a yellow rose instead of an orange rose. He knocked on Ino's home door with her father opening the door; her father yelled that her date was hear then looking at Naruto threatening him if he broke his angel's heart Naruto would be in a world of trouble. Ino came down the stairs wearing a light blue dress with frills on the bottom showing some of her cleavage, white high heels and her hair was in her usual ponytail but her hair was a bit wavy.

"Daddy, it is okay. If he breaks my heart I could just make him pay for my dinner then slamming my foot in a place where the sun don't shine" Ino said making her father and Naruto shiver. "Hello Naruto, looking good"

"You don't look bad yourself. Only one thing missing" Naruto said before placing the yellow rose in her hair on the right side making her blush.

"Thank you" Ino said smiling.

Ino grabbed Naruto's arm looping hers around it then letting Naruto lead the way. Naruto to her to the Golden Dragon making her gasp knowing how expensive it was to get a table in there. Naruto had reserved one of the private spots on the top other restaurant underneath the stars. The dinner went smoothly and they chatted about Naruto's dimension version of Ino. Ino was intrigued knowing her other self was the same as her but had started to slowly changed to loving Naruto instead of the Uchiha. Once the dinner was done Naruto lead Ino back to her house waiting in front of her house; Ino said she had a wonderful time and hoped to have another date like this soon and kissed him on the lips like Naruko did to him two nights ago.

**Naruto and Tenten's date**

Another two days had passed and now it was Tenten's turn, Naruto was now wearing a white button up shirt, black blazer over the top, black trousers and black shoes. He planned to give Tenten a brown flower on a wrist band that can change into a sword considering she was a weapons expert. He was currently waiting out the front of the store Tenten worked for when she wasn't doing her ninja duties. The door opened to reveal Tenten wearing a red dress covering her red high heels and her hair was down up with two pigtails on the side of her head.

"Hello Tenten, ready for tonight" Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto, and yes I am ready for tonight" Tenten said.

"Just one more thing is needed" Naruto said placing the flower on her wrist. "This flower I made especially for you because it can change into a sword anytime you want"

"Thank you for this wonderful gift" Tenten said hugging Naruto making him blush and herself blush at what she was doing.

They went to the restaurant called Golden Dragon which was the same as Ino's date with him but with Naruto explaining to her what the sword the flower turned into can do. Tenten loved the gift form Naruto and hoped that she could get him something next time they have a date. The date ended back at Tenten's house which was the store she worked at and her kissing Naruto right on the lips.

**Naruto and Lei's date**

Naruto had talked to Lei about what they wanted to do for their date and Lei wanted their date to be out of the village. Naruto was wearing a red shirt, orange short sleeved hooded jumper, brown pants and shoes. He was waiting for Lei to come out of her house; Naruto had planned to take her to an aquarium that had recently opened up and thought it would be best for Lei to see aquatic animals. He heard the door opening to reveal Lei in a green shirt, white jacket with fur around the sleeves end and neck area, green skirt, her usual orange leg warmers and white shoes.

"Hello Lei, ready for today" Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto, yes I am ready" Lei said in her usual loud voice. "So where are we going?"

"Well an aquarium has recently opened and I thought it would be a good chance for you to see some under water life" Naruto said.

"I have never been to an aquarium before, so this will be fun as long as I am with you" Lei said giving a cute smile.

Naruto and Lei enjoyed themselves at the aquarium with Lei holding Naruto's arm a bit tight sometimes when a shark would pace by them or over them. Lei most favourite moment was when they were feeding dolphins, she had fun with the dolphins playing with them in the water. Lei was a bit disappointed when they had to leave but Naruto assured her that they would come back here on another date of theirs. When they were back in front of Lei's house, Lei hugged Naruto a bit tightly then kissed him right on the lips thanking him for the wonderful day.

**Naruto and Kira's date**

Naruto and Kira had spent some time discussing what they were going to do till the news of a zoo opening up come up. Naruto and Kira saw this and both decided what they were going to do for their date. Naruto was wearing a red shirt, brown vest with a hood, brown cargo pants and white sport shoes. Tsume Kiva's mom was having a talk to Naruto about treating her daughter correctly and be careful near anything was related to cats. Kira came down the stair seeing Naruto and her mother talking; she was ready for the day but was a bit disappointed that Akamai couldn't come with her.

Tsume stopped talking to Naruto when Kira came down the stairs. Naruto looked behind him to see Kira in a grey long sleeved shirt with a belt under her breast, denim short pants, leather high heel boots, purple fingerless gloves and her brown hair was now straight instead of it usual mess. Naruto and Kira blushed at what each of them were wearing before Naruto held his hand out for Kira to grabbed leading her to the zoo.

At the zoo, there were many animals; bears, elephants, rhinos, ostriches, foxes, wolfs and what Tsume had warned Naruto about cat related animal's tigers, lions and cheetahs. Naruto and Kira were very cautious around the felines making sure they didn't smell Akamai's stench on Kira. At the end Naruto had got Kira a plush dog from a prize game with him trying to knock down a stack of cups that were obviously rigged. Kira had thanked Naruto by kissing him on the lips for the wonderful gift when they got to Kira's home.

**Naruto and Shika's date**

Naruto and Shika's date was laid back because of Shika's personality but they still had fun with shoji and Naruto explaining Shika's male self to her being exactly the same as she currently was. Shika had thanked Naruto with a kiss on the lips and a little bit of a grab on his dick making him blush a bit.

**Naruto and Nejiko's date**

Naruto had prepared a picnic in Nejiko's favourite place in Konoha. In was near training ground 9 in the forest; it was a clearing with a waterfall, a river and had an abundance of wildlife. Naruto knew that it was Nejiko's favourite spot since Neji had shown him it when he was back in his dimension. Naruto was wearing a white shirt, blue jacket, blue pants and white shoes. Everything for the picnic was set up at the place now he just needed to get Nejiko. One of the guards had gone to get Nejiko for him while the other asked why he choose Nejiko instead of Hinata; Naruto told the guard what Hinata did back in his dimension which shut the guard up quickly now knowing how possessive Hinata could really be.

The other guard returned with Nejiko behind her; Nejiko was wearing a white dress showing a bit of her cleavage, white high heel boots and a bandana on her head hiding the cage bird seal. Naruto was blushing at her attire as well with Nejiko blushing at Naruto's attire. Naruto walked up to her with a lavender flower in his hand placing on the top of her left ear making her blush darken.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"I am ready" Nejiko answered controlling her blush. "What have planned for me?"

"Just close your eyes and I will take you there" Naruto said. "Don't activate your Byakugan, because that is cheating"

Nejiko pouted about being allowed to use her eyes but accepted it and let Naruto lead her to their destination. Half an hour later, they stopped and Naruto said she could open her eyes; Nejiko opened her eyes to reveal her favourite spot in Konoha with a picnic set up. Nejiko looked to Naruto with a look of 'how did you know?' in which Naruto told her about her male self being his favourite spot as well. The picnic went off with no problems with the occasional wild life coming around and walking up to them, Nejiko loved the animals in her favourite spot and loved how Naruto handled the animals. Their date ended with Naruto escorting her back to the compound like a true gentlemen and she kissing him on the lips for a wonderful day.

**Naruto and Choko's date**

Naruto and Choko dates was just really an eating contest they had at Choko's family restaurant. Choko's parent were happy someone was dating their daughter and could keep up with her appetite. They eating contest came to a draw with Naruto picking her up bridle type and taking her blushing face home; Choko thank Naruto with a kiss to the lips and hoped to beat him next time.

**Naruto and Shina's date**

Naruto had planned to take Shina to an insect conservation park holding some insects that were either rare, endangered or common insects. Naruto was currently wearing a white shirt with the Uzumaki crest on the back, black pants, a watch and black shoes. The Aburame compound always interested Naruto with humans and Insects living in harmony and hoped that she enjoyed her time at the insect park. Naruto was tapped on the shoulder behind him, he turned around to see Shina standing there. She was wearing a white tank top, her usual grey cloak but was open a bit at the top, grey skirt, her glasses and grey shoes.

"Hello Shina, ready for today" Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto, yes let us go" Shina answered looping her arm around Naruto's.

Naruto took her to the park surprising Shina with a conservation park for insects. Shina thanked Naruto as they looked around at the park and insects. Shina had named some of the insects that landed on her shoulders during the walk through the park, some of the endangered species of insect took a while to remove from her shoulders considering her connection with insects. At the end Naruto had gotten Shina a stuff Hercules beetle plush for her to remember the day. When they were in front of the Aburame compound Shina had removed her glasses and kissed Naruto on the lips and told him she would be waiting for their next date.

**Naruto, Kurenai and Asuka date**

Kurenai and Asuka had decided to share their date with Naruto together since both of them were best friends. Naruto had decided to take both of them to a private beach he had found and bought so no one other than him could go to; he also placed a special marker allowing him to teleport there his father's flying thunder god jutsu. Naruto was wearing a white shirt, a wide brim hat, sun glasses, black swimming trunks with orange lining and thongs. Kurenai and Asuka both were at Kurenai's house preparing for their date with Naruto. Naruto heard the door opening revealing Kurenai in a white shirt, a tied towel around her waist making a dress and thongs; Asuka was wearing the same as Kurenai with the shirt being green. Naruto blushed at their clothing and Kurenai and Asuka did the same with Naruto's clothing.

"Well, do you both have everything?" Naruto asked.

"We do" Asuka answered.

"How are we getting to the beach from here?" Kurenai asked.

"Hold onto to me and I will get us there" Naruto said with both Asuka and Kurenai looping their arms around Naruto's then disappearing a flash of yellow.

They reappeared on a beach, Asuka and Kurenai were a bit disorientated from the trip but shook it off. The beach had white sand, crystal waters and a picnic set up. Naruto explained that he bought this beach for him and any person he brought with him; Kurenai and Asuka smiled at his thought of privacy and took off the clothing hiding their swim wear. Kurenai wore a crimson coloured bikini and Asuka wore a green coloured bikini, Naruto took his shirt off showing his Adonis body to Asuka and Kurenai making them blush darker then when he had the shirt on. They enjoyed the day at the beach swimming, talking about their pasts and Kurenai and Asuka's other selves from Naruto's dimension. The day ended with them returning to Kurenai's apartment dropping Kurenai off first; Kurenai thanked Naruto with a kiss on the lips and then Asuka when they got to the Sarutobi compound with a kiss to the lips.

**Naruto and Kanako's date**

Naruto planned to take Kanako to the festival in Wave country. Naruto was in an orange kimono waiting for Kanako in front of her house. Kanako was nervous about the date she was going on with Naruto hoping she could finally have some one important in her life that would die. She exited her house to see Naruto waiting for her, she approached him tapping him on the shoulder. Naruto turned around to find Kanako in a pink kimono with white flowers. Taking a few moments for both of them to control their blushes Kanako looped her arm around Naruto's and they left for wave.

"Here we are" Naruto said.

"This is wonderful. Thank you for taking me" Kanako said.

The night was wonderful with game booth, food booths and other booths with clothes, masks and weapons. Naruto had won a stuffed dog plush for Kanako who accepted it gratefully; she was getting more hopeful in her relationship with Naruto. The night was done with Kanako having four dog pushy of different kinds of dog; he brought here back to her house finishing their date and she rewarded him with a kiss on the lips for a wonderful night.

Draco565: second chapter done. Naruto harem will be huge, there will be list of what girls are going to be in it and where they come from.

Konoha:

Naruko Uzumaki

Ino Yamanaka

Tenten

Rock Lei (fem Rock Lee)

Kira Inuzuka (fem Kiba)

Shika Nara (fem Shikamaru)

Nejiko Hyuuga (fem Neji)

Choko Akimichi (fem Chouji)

Shina Aburame (fem Shino)

Kurenai Yuhi

Asuka Sarutobi (fem Asuma)

Kanako Hatake (fem Kakashi)

Iruko Umino (fem Iruka)

Suna:

Gaia (fem Garra)

Kurokirei (fem Kankuro)

Temari

Pakura

Kiri:

Zaebu Momochi (fem Zabuza)

Mei Terumi

Kumo:

Samui

Karui

Yugito Nii

Queen Bee (fem Killer Bee)

Iwa:

Kurotsuchi

Orochi's labs:

Satsuki Uchiha (fem Sasuke)

Karin

Suigi (fem Suigetsu)

Jugi (fem Juugo)

Kabuki (fem Kabuto)

Guren

Orochi (fem Orochimaru)

Akatsuki:

Itayumi Uchiha (fem Itachi)

Kishi Hoshigaki (fem Kisame)

Sumiko (fem Sasoari)

Deidria (fem Deidara)

Konan

Peace (fem Pein)

Naga (fem Nagato)

Hisaye (fem Hidan)

Kakazu (fem Kakazu)

Toshie/Obi (fem Tobi/Obito)

Yurie (fem Zetsu)

Others:

Fu

Madoka Uchiha (Fem Madara)

Hashimara Senju (Fem first hokage Hashirama)

Tobi Senju (Fem second hokage Tobirama)

Please tell me if you want any others on the list in your reviews thank you. Reviews about how bad this story is the writer will be hunted down.


	3. Suna Girls and the Akatsuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Attacks"**

=Hokage Office=

Naruto and Naruko had been summoned to the hokage office, as they entered they saw Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton and Iruko who Naruko described to Naruto during their date. Tsunade told them that the three of them were to go to Suna escorting their representative Temari. With the mission given they each got ready; at the gate stood Naruto with his dragon helmet and a black shirt with a white cloak with no sleeves dragon shaped claws on the shoulder, black jeans with a lot of pockets and combat boots. Naruko and Iruko came later with Naruko wearing her usual; Iruko was wearing standard kunoichi shirt and pants forming into a dress, chunin vest and standard sandals.

"Now we have to wait for Temari" Naruko said. Temari came a little later with her hair in her standard four pig tails, black battle dress, standard sandals and her giant fan on her back.

"Hi Naruko. It is nice to see you again and I am sure Gaia will be happy as well to see you" Temari said then seeing Naruto. "Who is this person?"

"hi my name is a secret only to people in Konoha but you can call me by my Bingo Book name 'Shinobi'" Naruto said causing Temari to pale knowing how powerful the 'Shinobi' is and that Shinobi had joined Konoha making Konoha a dangerous place to attack. "Shall we head to Suna?"

Everyone agreed with Shinobi and headed to Suna. The walked the whole way so Iruko and Temari could get to know Shinobi better and so Temari could get to see Shinobi's real face. Naruko remembered that Naruto told her that more would join his harem, looking to Iruko she hoped that she agreed to be a part of it. Iruko knew who Shinobi was and wanted to be with Naruko in the harem so this trip would be the best time for her to get to know Shinobi better.

=Suna=

Temari, Naruko, Iruko and Shinobi arrived at Suna a week after leaving Konoha, the showed their ID to the guards then headed to the Kazekage's office. In the Kazekage's office sitting behind the desk was someone Naruko, Iruko and Shinobi didn't recognize; Shinobi knew that Gaia's male self-became the Kazekage instead of the person behind the desk.

"Hello Kazekage. Thank you for letting us in" Shinobi said.

"You are welcome, but please call me Ina" Ina said then looking at Shinobi paling at Shinobi being in her office. "You're the Shinobi, but why are you wearing a Konoha headband?"

"because I have joined Konoha for a reason but it would be best for me to explain in a private place with Temari's siblings and Sensei, and your personal guard" Shinobi said with seriousness in his voice and Ina knew that Shinobi's identity was a bigger secret than anything else.

"This training ground is never used because it is my personal one" Ina said handing them a piece of paper with details of where the training ground was.

=Ina's Personal Training Ground=

Temari, Gaia, Kurokirei, Maki, Ina and her personal guard Pakura, Naruko and Iruko were at the ground waiting for Shinobi. Gaia wore mesh armour, long red sleeved shirt with the shoulder missing, red dress, high heel sandals, gourd on her back and armoured vest missing the right strap. Kurokirei wore black shirt with a circle in the middle with half being purple and the other being cream colour, black skirt, bandages on her arms and legs, standard sandals, fingerless gloves, cat like cloth on her head and purple markings on her face around her eyes, mouth and from the eyes to her jaw line. Maki wore brown sleeveless shirt, jonin vest unzipped, black skirt, white cloth covering her hair and half her face and standard sandals.

Ina wore the Kazekage's robes and hat with her brown hair in a ponytail. Pakura wore short grey sleeveless blouse, grey skirt, leg warmers, elbow warmers, standard sandals and her hair was in a ponytail with two strands on the side. Everyone was waiting losing their patios till Shinobi appeared before them.

"You took your time getting here" Temari yelled.

"It is kind of hard getting through this place without kunoichi attacking your for your bounty" Shinobi said making everyone realise what his bounty was really big. "Now the reason some of you are here is because I can trust you with my identity"

"So Temari, Kurokirei, Gaia, Maki, Pakura and me are the ones you can trust with you identity huh" Ina said.

"Yes" Shinobi said taking his helmet off. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and no I am not a clone of Naruko here and yes I am male"

"So the reason you choose was what?" Maki asked.

"I am from an alternate dimension of this one with Gaia, Kurokirei and Maki being males and Gaia's male self was the Kazekage" Naruto explained.

"I was the Kazekage in your universe" Gaia said.

"Yes, the youngest kage as well" Naruto said.

"Whoa another dimension like us but with a few differences. Now I kind of want to go there" Ina said.

"You can't, my dimension was destroyed by a powerful being thinking that he could change the world to a world with no ninja's" Naruto explained sadly.

"I hope not to rude, but you have not said what I am back in your old dimension?" Pakura asked.

"I hate to say this but you are dead, killed by Kiri ninja's when you tried to retrieve a scroll" Naruto explained shocking everyone that Pakura was alive when Gaia's male self was Kazekage. "Now, another reason I am here is because soon the Akatsuki will attack to get the Ichibi but I have a plan to kill them before they get the chance to get Gaia"

Naruto explained the plan to them; when the plan was told to everyone Ina asked if Naruto would take some Suna ninja's as to be a part of his harem to make Suna and Konoha's treaty stronger with marriage. Naruto said he had already choose five people that could be a part of his harem with it being Gaia, Temari, Kurokirei, Pakura and Maki being those girls and they would have dates before the Akatsuki got here. As the others left he walked up to Iruko and whispered they would also have a date soon making her blush with excitement.

=Naruto, Iruko, Gaia, Temari, Kurokirei, Pakura and Maki's date=

Naruto had place an order for an entire day at Suna's hot spring for the girls. Naruko wanted to improve her skills for the Akatsuki and hired an entire training field for herself. Naruto waited in front of the hot spring for his dates to arrive; they all arrived a few minutes later with their bags containing their swimmers.

"Well girls, let us go" Naruto said leading them into the hot spring admin. The admin took them to the most private part of the springs, leaving with the essentials the group needed they went back to the admin. Naruto went into a different room to change and the girls staid into the room they came into. Naruto entered the room with a towel around his waist to see the girls with towels around their bodies; they entered the spring taking their towels off.

Naruto was wearing black swim trunks; Iruko was wearing a brown one-piece with a tear shape opening; Gaia was wearing a brown bikini; Temari wore a dusty yellow bikini; Kurokirei wore a black one-piece; Pakura was wearing a grey string bikini and Maki was wearing a red string bikini. The girls blushed at Naruto's muscular body and Naruto blushed at their bodies as well. They enjoyed their time at the spring and had more dates after that with Naruto and Iruko going to the best restaurant in Suna; Naruto and Gaia went on a picnic with Naruto fixing her seal; Naruto and Temari went to a cave Naruto found with beautiful crystal in there; Naruto and Pakura went to the same restaurant that he went with Iruko; and Naruto and Maki went clothing shopping with Naruto almost losing everything in his wallet.

=Suna at Night=

Two figures were walking towards the gates; both had straw hats and black cloaks with red clouds on it. One had blonde hair in a ponytail, standards sandals with white shin guards and w a ring on her right ring figure. The other was hunched over without any defining features to tell. The gates to Suna had dead kunoichi everywhere with one standing there with a bloody sword.

"Good work" the hunched figure said.

"It is good to see you again, mam" the kunoichi said bowing to the hunch figure.

"You know this girl Sumiko?" the blonde said.

"She is one of the few kunoichi who are my spy's in Suna" the newly named Sumiko answered. "Now hurry up before someone realises we are here"

"I think that is a bit too late for that" a voice said alerting everyone that another person was here.

"Show yourself now" Sumiko demanded.

"I thought you would recognize my voice by now Sumiko or has that puppet you are in made your hearing worse" the voice answered sounding closer than usual.

"That voice, it can't be" the blonde said looking behind her to see Naruto. "Shinobi"

"Ahh, at least someone remembers my voice" Naruto said.

"How did you know we would be here?" Sumiko asked.

"Well, that is a secret" Naruto said then disappearing and reappearing in front of the blonde with his fist being covered in earth. "and this is your last night being alive, Deidria"

Deidria and Sumiko jumped back from Naruto's earth fist, but was shocked about what happened after his fist hit the ground; the ground shattered to for a circle where they were originally standing. Deidria formed some explosive clay birds that were fast and sent them a Naruto poised to hit his helmet; Naruto saw the birds and waited for them to hit. The birds hit the helmet destroying it completely, Sumiko and Deidria knew that something like this couldn't take Shinobi down but could use it as a distraction to escape.

"You destroyed my helmet. Do you know how hard it is to get a special made mask that can disguise your voice" a male voice said from the smoke to reveal a man with blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. Sumiko and Deidria looked in shock at finding out that the Shinobi was a man that could use chakra.

"You are male but males can't use chakra. How can you use chakra and what is your name?" Deidria asked waiting for him to attack.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and the reason I can use chakra is because that I am not from this dimension but an alternate version of this" Naruto answered.

"Your name is like the Kyuubi jinchuuriki but I can't sense any demon chakra coming from you at all" Sumiko stated.

"The Kyuubi that was original in me died saving me on my trip to this dimension. Also you know how I knew you would be here to take the Ichibi" Naruto said. "You do remember me infiltrating your organization do you?"

"How can we not remember you placed seals on us that we are still unsure of what they do" Deidria yelled at him rubbing the seal on her left shoulder.

"Well the seal is made that when you die, you will be revived but without anything of your evil in you. Also you will turned into a sixteen year old version of yourself so that is why you are going to die tonight" Naruto explained then pulling swords that he had hidden in a seal out then focusing them with lightning chakra covering the blade. "Also all information about what the seal does will be sent to the others"

"Why would you send the rest of the Akatsuki know about the seal?" Sumiko asked.

"Everyone deserves a second chance and with your new bodies you can have a new life without the past things that made you what you are tody" Naruto said appearing in front of both of them stabbing them. The two girls accepted the explanation and both wanted to get a new life so this was a good choice for them. "Plus I may need more girls in my harem, so I hope you want in"

Draco565: third chapter done

Naruto's harem list:

Konoha girls:

Naruko Uzumaki

Ino Yamanaka

Tenten

Rock Lei (fem Rock Lee)

Kira Inuzuka (fem Kiba)

Shika Nara (fem Shikamaru)

Nejiko Hyuuga (fem Neji)

Choko Akimichi (fem Chouji)

Shina Aburame (fem Shino)

Kurenai Yuhi

Asuka Sarutobi (fem Asuma)

Kanako Hatake (fem Kakashi)

Iruko Umino (fem Iruka)

Mina Namikaze (fem Minato)

Kushina Uzumaki

Madoka Uchiha (Fem Madara)

Hashima Senju (Fem first hokage Hashirama)

Tobi Senju (Fem second hokage Tobirama)

Anko Mitarashi

Shizune

Tsunade Senju

Jira (fem Jiraiya)

Suna girls:

Gaia (fem Garra)

Kurokirei (fem Kankuro)

Temari

Pakura

Kiri girls:

Zaebu Momochi (fem Zabuza)

Mei Terumi

Kumo girls:

Samui

Karui

Yugito Nii

Queen Bee (fem Killer Bee)

Mabui

Orochi's labs girls:

Satsuki Uchiha (fem Sasuke)

Karin

Suigi (fem Suigetsu)

Jugi (fem Juugo)

Kabuki (fem Kabuto)

Guren

Orochi (fem Orochimaru)

Tayuya

Kin

Akatsuki:

Itayumi Uchiha (fem Itachi)

Kishi Hoshigaki (fem Kisame)

Sumiko (fem Sasoari)

Deidria (fem Deidara)

Konan

Peace (fem Pein)

Naga (fem Nagato)

Hisaye (fem Hidan)

Kakazu (fem Kakazu)

Toshie/Obi (fem Tobi/Obito)

Yurie (fem Zetsu)

Others:

Fu

Kurotsuchi

Sasame Fuma

Izu Uchiha (fem Izuna (madara's brother))

Koyuki Kazehana

Sara

Fuka

Shizuka


End file.
